Sanji (Post-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Diable Jambe= |-|Stealth Black= Summary Sanji Vinsmoke, more commonly known as "Sanji" is the crew's chain-smoking chef and a member of the Monster Trio. There is not a dish he cannot cook, a pretty girl he will not try to woo, or something he will not argue with Zoro over. As a chef, he believes that he cannot afford to harm his hands, and so uses a fighting style which uses only his feet called the "Black Leg Style" (Kuroashi no Waza). He spent two years in the Kamabakka Queendom after the Sabaody Island Incident, learning cuisine he could use to help his crew. Fighting with the New Kama Karate masters during that time improved his battle skills such as his Diable Jambe technique. He had also learns to master Haki and out of the two available to him, he specializes in "Kenbunshoku Haki". It was soon reveal that Sanji is the third son of the Vinsmoke family, an infamous family of rulers-killers who once conquered the North Blue. Sanji had a highly abusive upbringing, and later cut himself off from his family, sick of the awful ostracism he received for being the only child among brothers and a sister born without genetic enhancements and a spiteful reminder of how his late mother bore a suicidal devotion to have her boys retain their humanity. The events of Whole-Cake Island occured because his father, Vinsmoke Judge, had Sanji retrieved in order to marry him off to one of Big Mom's daughters in order to form a political alliance. This reunion is deeply animus and forced upon him and only alleiviated by his kind sister's presence. Sanji later must put his friendship on the line with his crewmates to deal with the threat of disobeying his family, who commands the clone soldier army for hire called Germa 66, and an Emperor of the sea, who could easily overwhelm the Straw Hat Pirates with her massive forces. His dream is to find a legendary patch of sea called All Blue, where one can find species of fish from all over the world. His mentor, former-pirate-turned-restaurant-owner Zeff, is one he shares his dreams with, and Sanji worked under him as a way to pay Zeff back for saving his life when the two were stuck on a rock with barely any food when Sanji was a child. After the time-skip, and the events of Dressrosa, his second bounty was 177,000,000 berries, and he finally gained an actual picture for his poster. Oddly, he is wanted alive, unlike the other Straw Hats and every other known criminal (who are all "dead or alive"). As of the events of Whole-Cake Islands, Sanji's current bounty is 330,000,000 berries, and with his family matters resolved, he is once again wanted "Dead or Alive". However, to his extreme frustration, he is now officially recognized by the government as "Vinsmoke" Sanji. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | 7-A | 7-A, higher with "Stealth Black" suit Name: Sanji, formerly known as Vinsmoke Sanji. He has also called himself "Mr. Prince" and "The Hunter", epithet "Black Leg". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 21. Classification: Human, Chef of the Straw Hat Pirates, former Vinsmoke. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Accelerated Development (Battle; physical stats), Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Proficient knives and likely sword user), Minor Biological Manipulation (Via Parage Shoot. Can change the anatomy of a human face with perfection), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Heat and Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Limited Durability Negation with Diable Jambe, Rage Power, Proficient Observation and Inept Armament Haki user, able to withstand high water pressure, able to run underwater with Blue Walk, Pseudo Flight with Sky Walk, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | Same as before, Enhanced Smell (Could figure out the ingredients and secret recipe Streusen used for his wedding cake solely by its scent) | Same as before, following abilities when using "Stealth Black": Speed Boosters, which increase both speed and kicking power, Enhanced Durability, Invisibility and Levitation Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Can fight competitively with Vergo to a near-stalemate), can negate durability via burn inside opponents with Diable Jambe | Mountain level (Should be stronger than before. Able to damage Charlotte Oven with a surprise kick and send him flying), can negate durability via burning the inside of opponents with Diable Jambe | Mountain level, higher with "Stealth Black" (The raid suit boosts the power of the user considerably), can negate durability via burning the inside of opponents with Diable Jambe Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Outsped Vergo for the majority of their fight), higher attack speed with Diable Jambe | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Oven from dozens of meters away by leaping towards him, kicking him, and leaping back to his original position without any viewers even seeing him), possibly Relativistic+ (Dodged an attack from Charlotte Katakuri that was intended to kill him), higher attack speed with Diable Jambe | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+, higher attack speed with Diable Jambe or with Raid Suit Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class (Matched Vergo) | Mountain Class (Kicked Oven and made him bleed) | Mountain Class, higher with Raid Suit Durability: Likely Mountain level (Could deflect and block strikes from Vergo) | Mountain level | Mountain level, higher with Raid Suit (The Raid Suit provides a layer of armour to the user) Stamina: Extremely high; can keep up with his Monster Trio peers who both have freakishly high endurance, can walk and fight perfectly fine with broken ribs and other severe injuries for extended periods of time. He at one point shrugged off an impalement that went straight through his chest and continued fighting as if nothing happened. Range: Standard Melee Range with kicks, at least Tens of Meters (potentially Hundreds of Meters) with his flames Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | His Raid Suit and a cape that can be used as a shield Intelligence: Gifted. Master martial artist and an incredible cook, he has vast knowledge of food and preparing it, a fairly good battle tactician and can come up with strategies effectively, skilled face surgeon. He is somewhat skilled when it comes to rearranging the human face (Sanji can rearrange the human face with incredible precision using his kicks, turning someone who would be considered incredibly ugly into someone who would be considered good looking in an instant). Weaknesses: Sanji refuses to use his hands and knives in battle except under special circumstances. He is a lecher and is often distracted by sufficiently attractive females, and refuses to violently hit any woman for any reason, even if it costs him his life. He despises his father and their science, and thus refuses to use the Raid-Suit unless special circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Haki= There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sanji is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Sanji has only displayed a basic level of application with this form of haki, being capable of armoring his body with an invisible shell of armor strong enough to reliably defend against strikes from bladed weapons. He has not displayed the ability to use Busoshoku: Koka *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Sanji is a specialized user of Kenbunshoku, displaying a proficient level of this type of Haki. He can sense the presense of others by at least a few kilometers, and also see briefly into the future on a whim. His passive application of this power allowed him to surprise Charlotte Katakuri, as he evaded a projectile fired by him while his guard was dropped. |-|Walks= Movement techniques which Sanji utilizes to augment his mobility in various areas. *'Blue Walk (Sea Walk):' Similar to Rokushiki's Geppou technique, though instead of using the air, Sanji runs underwater by kicking the water itself to propel himself. *'Sky Walk (Sky Walk):' Basically the same as the Geppou technique from Rokushiki; Sanji runs through the sky by kicking the air itself to propel himself. |-|Black Leg Style= A martial-arts style that was passed on to Sanji by his mentor Zeff. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries. To see the full list of techniques click here. |-|Diable Jambe= A technique where Sanji heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks. After the timeskip Sanji can also nigh-instantaneously spawn vast amount of blazing flames by completely setting his own body on fire as well as those of his foes, improving the effectiveness of the technique. Originally, Sanji needed to spin at high speeds to activate Diable Jambe, heating up his leg due to friction, but by the Sabaody Arc, he demonstrated that he was able to activate it mid-attack, which is further reinforced after the timeskip. *'Collier Strike:' This technique is a new version of Collier Shoot, but now combined with Diable Jambe. Sanji jumps into the air, appearing in front of his opponent and then lands a devastating kick to their neck. *'Premier Haché (First-Rate Mincemeat):' Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'Flambage Shot (Flaming Shot):' In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, often with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. *'Extra Haché (Highest-Rate Mincemeat):' Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. *'Frit Assorti (Fried Assortment):' A completely revamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while in Diable Jambe mode. *'Bien Cuit: Grill Shot (Well Cooked: Grill Shoot):' Running at his target at incredible speeds (if done underwater, after using Blue Walk), Sanji will spin around slightly and deliver a strong back kick to the center of his target. This will burn a significant amount of the target (considering that it was used underwater, several thousand meters down) around the kicked area and leave a crisscrossed grill shaped burn. *'Poêle à Frire: Spectre (Frying Pan: Spectrum):' After using Sky Walk, Sanji kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, to take out multiple opponents. *'Diable Mouton Shot (Mutton Shot):' Sanji performs a Mouton Shot (one of his strongest kicks) in Diable Jambe mode. *'Hell Memories:' After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass the humongous Wadatsumi. Key: Fishman Island Saga to Dressrosa Saga | Whole Cake Arc | Wano Country Arc Gallery Film_Z_2nd_Outfit_Sanji.png|Sanji's second outfit in Film Z Sangoro.png|Sangoro Others Notable Victories: Hitmonlee (Pokémon) Hitmonlee’s Profile (7-A Wano Sanji and 7-A Hitmonlee were used. Speed Equalized) Shedinja (Pokémon) Shedinja's profile (Wano Country Sanji with O-Soba Mask suit was used, Speed equalized) Killer B (Naruto (The Universe)) B's profile (Version 2 Bee and Whole Cake arc Sanji were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: U-2501 (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) U-2501 (7-A forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Speedsters Category:Sailors Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha